One Alluring Smile
by stillewolfie
Summary: "Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya mulai hari ini kau harus jadi pacarku." — AU. Sasuke/Hinata.


**Normal POV**

Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang keren.

Bukan rahasia umum apabila dirinya, Uchiha Sasuke, adalah salah satu lelaki paling tampan yang pernah hidup di alam semesta. Helai kelam yang begitu memukau, kedua mata jelaga yang tajam, kulit putih, paras tinggi, cerdas, dan hebat. Sebutan 'seseorang yang sempurna sejak ia dilahirkan' telah melekat dalam pikiran, jiwa, hati, nurani, dan akal. Semua yang ada di dalam lelaki itu merupakan kelebihan tak terkalahkan.

Terlebih lagi, Sasuke adalah Uchiha. Dia merupakan keturunan seorang bangsawan.

Terlepas dari sikap cuek, dingin, kejam, dan mengerikan; ia memiliki kepribadian yang amat disukai oleh anak-anak perempuan. Ketika ia hendak lewat dan muncul di permukaan, semua gadis akan berteriak dan berbisik-bisik; mengatakan betapa gagah, keren, dan luar biasanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak ada yang membantah semua kesempurnaan yang dia miliki—karena ia adalah salah satu permata emas yang amat sulit untuk didekati.

Mungkin, kau akan berkata kalau Sasuke hanyalah sebuah karakter fiksi. Tetapi percayalah, dia merupakan seorang manusia asli.

Semua kehebatan, kesempurnaan, kemutlakan, dan kebenaran yang dimilikinya tentu merupakan sesuatu yang manipulatif. Di dunia ini, makhluk sempurna tidaklah ada—kebanyakan dari mereka merupakan ciptaan kreatif yang hanya bisa dibuat melalui sebuah karya. Karena itulah, ketika mendengar bahwa Sasuke adalah sosok sempurna dari mereka yang sempurna, tentu sebagian orang akan menganggap dirinya hanyalah manusia sombong yang tidak memiliki otak.

Ketika orang-orang awam berusaha untuk mengungkapkan apa yang mereka pikirkan, maka di ujung cerita semua opini telah mengatakan sebuah kenyataan.

Rumor yang beredar tentu bukanlah sebuah pendapat. Rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah manusia sempurna bukan sebuah bantahan. Rumor yang mengatakan kalau Uchiha Sasuke telah terlahir untuk menghina kalian semua merupakan sebuah takdir tak terbantahkan.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah sosok yang hebat, kuat, dan berkharisma.

Tetapi, akan kukatakan sebuah rahasia. Kujamin, kau akan terkejut dengan mata terbuka lebar—tidak lama, aku berani bersumpah bahwa di detik selanjutnya dirimu akan tersenyum-senyum dan menahan jeritan penuh bahagia.

Ini hanyalah sebuah rahasia kecil. Antara aku, kau, dan kalian.

Dirinya, seorang bangsawan terkenal dari Keluarga Uchiha, seorang anak laki-laki yang terlahir sehat dan menjadi salah satu kandidat manusia terhebat sepanjang masa—

—dia, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke yang terkenal, populer, dan hebat itu,

ternyata menyukai seseorang.

_Siapa?_

Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Hm? Apa? Kau ingin aku menyebutkan namanya? Oke, baiklah.

—dia, seorang perempuan.

—dia, seseorang yang tidak pernah disangka oleh semua orang.

—dia, seorang siswi cupu dengan segala kekurangannya.

—dia, seorang bangsawan tersembunyi yang tak pernah dielukan.

—dia, seorang pewaris utama dari salah satu keturunan terhormat.

—dia, Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

**ONE ALLURING SMILE**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Alluring Smile by stillewolfie**

**Sasuke U. & Hinata H.**

OOC, School!AU, fluff, typos, etc.

.

.

.

Ini terjadi saat musim semi belum menjadi sebuah akhir.

Perpustakaan Konoha Gakuen merupakan salah satu destinasi yang disukai oleh para siswa yang memiliki hobi membaca, belajar, bermesraan, atau hanya sekedar tidur untuk menikmati hari yang indah. Untuk saat ini, tempat tersebut sangatlah sepi—mengingat waktu telah menunjukkan sore hari. Yang ada di sana hanyalah seorang nenek tua di meja penjaga. Wanita itu sedang membaca sesuatu, menikmati udara yang masuk dari jendela, dan tersenyum—begitu tenang, begitu lembut, begitu hangat.

Akasuna Chiyo hanyalah seorang nenek tua, namun ia adalah salah satu pekerja di sekolah ini selama bertahun-tahun sebagai tanda kesetiaan.

Kemudian, kita akan berpindah arah lebih dalam. Di sana, kau akan menemukan seorang perempuan yang sedang tertidur dengan buku sebagai alas. Helai gelap bergoyang-goyang, mata tertutup rapat, dan punggung yang bergerak menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang berada di luar dunia—bermimpi. Musim semi merupakan musim favorit yang disukai oleh semua orang, termasuk Hinata. Baginya, merasakan hangatnya matahari dengan udara sejuk merupakan momen terbaik yang terjadi sejak ia dilahirkan. Di sebelah gadis itu, terdapat novel klasik yang sudah usang; ujung kertasnya berkeriput, robek-robek, dan warnanya kecokelatan. A Tale of Two Cities, salah satu novel terkenal saat masa-masa peperangan dan revolusi tengah terjadi di negara barat. Novel tersebut berada di posisi terbuka, tepatnya di halaman 274.

Tidak lama, kedua mata perlahan terbuka; menampakkan sebuah dua permata yang begitu unik dan indah.

Iris lavender dengan kilasan cahaya terasa begitu menggoda saat dirinya memutuskan untuk menegapkan tubuh, mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. Masih berada dalam keadaan belum sadar secara penuh, ia melirik jam yang terpampang di dinding perpustakaan—nyaris pukul lima.

Hinata tidak kaget. Ia pun menggunakan waktunya untuk merenung sebelum mengambil napas agar dirinya bisa tersadar walau bias jingga mulai muncul di atas langit dunia.

Tanpa banyak berbicara, ia segera berdiri. Berjalan ke arah meja Chiyo berada dan tersenyum penuh hormat. Ia meminta untuk meminjam salah satu novel klasik karya Charles Dickens dengan kartu pelajar sebagai jaminan. Chiyo menerimanya dengan penuh sukacita. Wanita tua itu meminta Hinata agar bisa mengembalikan novel tersebut paling lambat minggu depan. Ia mengangguk tanpa beban, sebuah persetujuan yang telah disepakati oleh keduanya.

Hinata pun pamit dari sana, meninggalkan Chiyo sendirian di dalam perpustakaan.

Gadis itu berjalan tanpa banyak bicara. Untuk ukuran remaja, tubuh Hinata termasuk mungil dan agak sedikit … berbentuk. Tidak aneh apabila dirinya menjadi incaran serangan seksual yang kerap dilakukan oleh anak laki-laki di sekolahnya. Untung saja, nama 'Hyuuga' telah menyelamatkan akses dirinya sebagai seorang perempuan. Walau seorang Hyuuga, Hinata tidak pernah diketahui dari golongan mana dia berasal. Tidak ada yang tahu, tidak ada yang ingin mencari tahu, dan ia juga tidak mau semua orang tahu. Bangsawan Hyuuga memiliki banyak keturunan yang digolongkan menjadi dua; 'bangsawan asli' dan 'bangsawan pesuruh'. Anggap saja kau menyebutnya sebagai seorang keturunan raja dan budak mereka; sistem yang terkesan konservatif dan feodal, namun beginilah kenyataan berbicara. Kalau saja ia lebih percaya diri dengan status dan kelebihannya, ada kemungkinan bahwa Hinata tidak akan dipandang rendah dan menjadi bulan-bulanan dari beberapa kakak kelas.

Untuk saat ini, Hinata tidak mau membahasnya.

Kelas 2-1 menjadi sebuah tujuan. Hinata berniat pulang dan membawa barang-barangnya yang tertinggal. Tangan pucat terlentang, menggeser pintu kelas, ia segera masuk ke dalam—

—hanya saja satu eksistensi menghentikan semua kinerja otak dan pergerakannya.

Angin musim semi mendadak berhembus dari luar jendela.

Kedua mata ungu membola, seakan tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang dilihat sekarang. Alis agak sedikit menukik, menandakan keheranan yang tidak pasti.

Di sana, di mejanya—atau bisa dibilang, di atas mejanya; terdapat seseorang.

Dia adalah salah satu keturunan bangsawan, seperti dirinya.

Tetapi, mereka memiliki satu perbedaan—dirinya, Uchiha Sasuke, adalah sosok terhormat, dielukan, sempurna, dan berbahaya. Sedangkan dia, Hyuuga Hinata, merupakan gadis biasa yang jelek, aneh, bodoh, tidak menarik, dan senang menghilang dari kenyataan.

Sasuke sedang bersandar pada sisi tembok, tertidur. Ini merupakan salah satu kelebihan karena meja Hinata berada di ujung dalam deretan belakang. Dekat jendela, tersembunyi, tenang, dan menyenangkan. Hanya saja, Hinata sebagai pemilik dari meja tersebut merasa dirinya begitu tidak paham dengan satu kondisi yang terjadi sekarang.

Keringat dingin tanda kegugupan telah muncul di permukaan kulitnya yang halus. Hinata berniat mendekat karena tas serta buku-bukunya berada ada di sana. Tanpa banyak suara, gadis itu berjalan pelan-pelan. Ia tidak mau membangunkan pria menakutkan seperti Sasuke dari tidur siangnya.

Dan di menit selanjutnya Hinata sudah sampai di depan Sasuke, berdiri di samping meja kelasnya sendiri dalam keadaan takut tak terkira. Kembali, ia menghela napas. Hinata segera menyambar tasnya yang tergantung di sisi meja dan ingin segera kabur dari sana—menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari seorang Uchiha. Tetapi, sepertinya ini tidak akan berjalan mulus karena ketika kedua mata jatuh pada jemari pemuda itu; Hinata dapat melihat catatan sejarah miliknya sedang berada di genggaman seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata hampir menjerit, ia menahan tangis.

Namun karena tingkahnya yang tak bisa diam itu, Sasuke segera membuka mata. Hinata tersentak dalam kegugupan luar biasa.

Mereka bertatapan. Lama.

Senyum Sasuke yang tak terbaca telah muncul ke permukaan, Hinata pun mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Oh?" Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda angkuh berambut hitam kelam, bermata serupa, tinggi, keren, hebat, dan berbahaya. Sedang menatap penuh perhatian kepada Hinata Hyuuga yang diam, berdiri, kaku, keringatan, menunduk, dan ketakutan. "Kau sudah datang? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku, hm?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, ia malah melirik buku catatan miliknya yang malah lebih dipegang begitu erat oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke pun sadar akan atensi yang diperhatikan oleh gadis di hadapannya. "Kau ingin ini?"

Hinata tetap diam, ia terlalu takut untuk menjawab.

"Apa-apaan kau? Apa kau bisu? Tuli?"

Sasuke melompat pelan, menjauhi meja Hinata dan lebih memilih berjalan agar bisa mendekat ke arah seorang anak perempuan yang jauh lebih pendek darinya. Mata jelaga sedang menatap dalam-dalam pada kedua permata berwarna ungu pucat dengan penuh keberanian.

"Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata tersentak. Ia menjilat bibir ketika Sasuke mengucapkan namanya begitu serius dan menakutkan. "Aku sedang berbicara padamu."

Ketika merasakan hawa Sasuke yang benar-benar menusuk, negatif dan mengerikan, membuat Hinata perlahan menaikkan kepala dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan nanar, meminta agar dirinya bisa dilepaskan.

"M-Maaf—" Hinata berbisik, nyaris mencicit. "—bisakah Uchiha-san … m-mengembalikan buku itu p-padaku?" Ia meneguk ludah. "A-Aku membutuhkannya untuk tugasku besok—"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan besok," Sasuke menjawab ketus, terkesan licik. Hinata benar-benar mencoba untuk tidak menjerit. "Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa, hm? Kau berani membuatku menunggu nyaris tiga jam, Hyuuga."

Penuh penekanan, kesal, emosional, hampir berubah menjadi murka.

Hinata tahu dirinya telah berhasil membuat Sasuke marah besar. Namun sebuah pernyataan sebelumnya membuat ia mendadak kebingungan.

Sasuke? Menunggu? Dirinya?

_Untuk apa—_

"Dan kau lebih mencemaskan buku jelekmu ini dari pada minta maaf? Apa kau tolol?"

"Ma-Maafkan aku—"

"Terlambat. Kau sungguh bodoh, Hyuuga. Seperti yang dikatakan banyak orang," Kedua mata Hinata membulat, jantung berdegup tidak nyaman. "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kenapa aku melihat tasmu sendirian di sini?"

Hinata langsung menunduk, ia mengerjap-ngerjap; menahan tangisan, menahan rasa malu, menahan kesal, menahan amarah. Hanya saja, gadis itu bukanlah seseorang yang suka menaruh dendam, namun ia juga bukan seorang Bunda Maria yang baik dan pemaaf. Hinata tahu dirinya harus bisa bertahan, karena kalau tidak Sasuke pasti akan langsung menginjak-injak harga dirinya sampai ia menangis tersedu-sedu seperti seorang bocah.

"A-Aku tertidur di perpustakaan dan—"

"Apa?" Sasuke berdecih, mata melirik sinis. "Kenapa kau membiarkan dirimu tertidur di tempat terbuka? Apa kau sudah gila?"

Tadi dibilang tolol, bodoh, sekarang gila. Hinata ingin mengubur dirinya jauh menuju lubang terdalam.

"M-Maafkan aku, Uchiha-san. A-Aku hanya terlalu lelah mencari referensi untuk tugas sejarah yang harus dikumpul m-minggu depan. Terlalu banyak n-novel klasik yang bagus di perpustakaan sekolah. Aku terlalu bersemangat dan y-yah—" Hinata tahu Sasuke tidak akan mendengar ocehannya yang terdengar seperti ayam terjepit, ditambah kegagapan yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan dari kecil. "—aku tertidur … s-sekali lagi, maafkan aku."

Ini kali keempat Hinata meminta maaf, namun Sasuke terlihat tidak sudi untuk menerimanya dengan mudah.

Setelah kalimat panjang yang telah susah payah Hinata ucapkan, Sasuke sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mencekal atau sekedar menjawab. Pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan satu sosok perempuan pendek yang sedang gemetar ketakutan, mencoba untuk memohon ampun darinya.

Tanpa Hinata sadari—karena ia lebih memilih untuk terus menunduk—Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk tersenyum kepadanya.

Sebuah senyum tipis yang benar-benar bersifat transparan.

—senyum hangat.

—senyum tanda perhatian.

—senyum penuh cinta.

—senyum yang hanya diberikan khusus untuknya, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Baiklah."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu."

"B-Benarkah?"

"Ya," Sasuke melirik ke arah lain. Jantungnya agak berisik ketika melihat ekspresi Hinata yang berseri-seri. Begitu manis dan menarik. "Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Gadis itu berkedip. Satu kali. Dua kali. _Syarat?_

Hinata menggigit bibir, ia melirik takut-takut pada Sasuke yang malah semakin mempersempit jarak antar keduanya. Dibalik poninya yang panjang, gadis itu sudah berpikir ke mana-mana. Syarat yang ditentukan oleh Sasuke tentu berhasil menyita seluruh perhatian miliknya.

"A-Aku akan berusaha, Uchiha-san." Sasuke berhenti menipisi jarak antar mereka. Dia menatap Hinata, begitu serius dan tak tertebak. "Asal aku bisa dan t-tidak di luar kemampuanku … aku akan m-melakukan syarat itu dengan serius."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, tanda agak sedikit heran. Tak lama, ia pun terkekeh pelan. Hinata membulatkan mata ketika melihat pemuda itu _tertawa_—tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau ini … ternyata bodoh dan polos itu beda tipis," Sasuke mendengus. "Tapi bagiku, kau punya keduanya. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis polos yang terlalu bodoh."

Hinata terkejut. Namun belum saja ia menampakkan rasa protes tak tersirat, Sasuke lagi-lagi sudah berada di depannya. Mereka berhadapan dengan tinggi yang jauh berbeda. Sasuke pun membungkukkan tubuh, menatap wajah Hinata yang kaget karena tingkahnya tiba-tiba berada di bawah alam sadar. Karena ini baru pertama kalinya gadis itu bisa sedekat ini dengan seorang pria, sudah hal wajar apabila kedua pipi bulatnya bisa merona secara fatal dan mematikan.

Melihat segala reaksi manis itu tentu mau tak mau membuat batin Sasuke tertawa lucu.

Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis bangsawan yang sederhana ini telah berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke mendekatkan wajah, Hinata membulatkan matanya lebar kala menatap iris jelaga yang begitu tampan sekaligus menggoda. "Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya mulai hari ini kau harus jadi pacarku."

.

.

_**ended**_

.

.

**A/N**: sebuah fiksi kecil-kecilan dibalik kerjaan yang menumpuk. rindu nulis, capek kerja, bentar lagi weekend; tapi ga punya pacar /tepok jidat/

**mind to review?**


End file.
